


Battlefield

by Kerantli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, May be continued, Mentions of Voldy, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerantli/pseuds/Kerantli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione was chosen to be the keeper of Siruis Black, who hadn't been coping well in a Voldemort free world. At first she had been dubious, but soon finding it better than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this will be continued or not right now, but I've left it sort of open ended just in case I do want to come back to it.

It started with a rumour and had slowly developed into the truth for Hermione. She had no idea how it happened, only knowing that it had and she wasn't complaining. Having an animagus for a partner had it's upsides, she thought after her sixth orgasm in just under an hour and he was still going strong. It also had its downsides, but Hermione chose to ignore those as no one was perfect. Hogwarts had taught her that, and she was willing on keeping her head from the seven years she had spent at the old castle, calling it her second home.

Hermione pottered around Grimmauld Place, not long out of Hogwarts and had been enlisted into looking after Sirius, who hadn't been adapting to a world outside of the house without the threat of Voldemort hanging over their head. When she had asked Harry why he couldn't look after his godfather, Harry had just shrugged and given her a weak excuse. Hermione had rolled her eyes and agreed, only for the amount of books that were residing in the houses library that she hadn't been able to get hold of when she had been in Hogwarts.

She leaned back against one of the counters in the newly renovated kitchen, flicking through one of the books she had taken out of the library and seeing what she could make for her and Sirius to eat. She smiled at the memory popping into her head, one of overhearing the rumour that Sirius had feelings for her. Since then she had resisted the temptations, letting him come up with more crazier and silly ideas on how to capture Hermione, and to keep her.

* * *

The first few weeks were messy. Very messy. Hermione didn't know where to look with all the chaos that landed around her. Sirius had ripped everything of his mothers off the wall and hidden it somewhere in the house. Hermione didn't know where, only knowing she was thankful that Sirius had managed to get the horrible woman off the walls and stopped the insults that the portrait spewed out when there had been a loud noise and knocked the portrait out of her sleep. Hermione heard a small sound behind her and the whoosh of a book flying towards her general vicinity. She quickly stepped out of the way and turned towards the cause of the noise, a grinning Sirius hiding in the doorway.

“That is no way to treat any book, Sirius,” Hermione spoke, picking up the book and dusting off the dirt that had accumulated on the already tattered cover. “You of all people should know that.”

“Being stuck in this house is no way to treat me either!” Sirius retorted, stalking out of the room and leaving Hermione stood staring at the empty space.

“What am I going to do with him?” Hermione mumbled to herself, looking at the book and flicking it open onto the first page. Nestled in the book was a small note to Hermione, looking rather new compared to the tarnished, yellowing pages of the old book. Hermione didn't recognise the sloping handwriting from the note, her senses on high alert as she pulled it out, checking for any jinxes or hexes before she relaxed slightly and opened it up. Her eyes scanned the note, widening and narrowing at different intervals.

A cough at the doorway alerted Hermione she was not alone, spinning round to see Harry stood at the door and watching her closely.

“Knut for your thoughts?” Harry asked, sitting at the table the stood opposite the kitchen and where Hermione was stood.

“Do you know who this note would be from?” Hermione asked, giving the note to Harry and sitting next to him, “I don't recognise the handwriting.”

Harry looked at the paper, trying to see what Hermione was on about, “Sorry Hermione, I don't know what you're talking about. There is nothing on this paper.”

“Strange. Sirius threw a book at me and this was in the front of the book with my name on it?” Hermione turned the note over, frowning when she looked over and saw nothing on the piece of parchment unlike before. “Okay, that is even stranger, there was writing on there! I'm not going mad, am I?”

“No you're not going mad, I'm sure you saw some writing on there, maybe you need a break from looking after Sirius. Go one go out and take a break, you deserve it. I'll keep him occupied,” Harry told her, pushing her up from the chair she sat on and pressing the parchment back into her hand. Hermione nodded, almost on autopilot as she left Grimmauld Place and leaving Harry with his god father.

 

* * *

Hermione laughed into the cup she was holding at the memory before placing it down, turning back to the stove where she was attempting to make lasagne. She had wandered around the streets for quite a while before returning, her feet aching and her skin turning white from the bitter cold of January winds that battered her around. She felt arms snake around her middle and a stubbly chin rest against the top of her head. She relaxed against the male behind her, sighing in contentment.

“What are you thinking of?” Sirius asked, kissing the top of Hermione's head and spinning her around to pull her in closer.

“Just about that first week, when you threw the book at me,” Hermione replied, pulling from his embrace to keep up with the pans on the top of the oven.

“I still maintain I never threw that book at you, and all I remember from that day was coming down from the bedroom to find Harry sat in the main room reading a book,” Sirius said, taking the spoon that Hermione was holding and stirring the mystery sauce in the pan, stopping it from burning to the bottom and sides of it. Hermione frowned, taking the spoon back off Sirius and shooing him out of the kitchen.

“Don't you have somewhere else to go?” She asked at his retreating back, grinning when Sirius just growled at her, the kitchen door slamming in his wake.

 


End file.
